(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary alert light for motor vehicles, and more particularly to one that improves alert effects for the motor vehicle lights by means of a circumference light convergence ring to warn approaching or following vehicles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While riding or driving a motor vehicle at night, headlights are required to see clear the road ahead and alert approaching vehicles. A light holder to improve reflection from the headlight is only used for the prior art, the light intensity appears to be insufficient in case of riding or driving in fog or dim area.
Furthermore, when braking is applied, the brake light to the taillight is on to alert the following vehicles. However, it is difficult to tell whether the braking light is on or not, thus preventing an immediate alert to the drivers and that presents a potential hazard.
The primary purpose is to provide a secondary alert light essentially composed of a light holder, a light convergence ring and multiple light emission devices to exaggerate alert effects. A light and a reflection shade are provided on the light holder and the light may be a braking light, a fog light or a headlight. To achieve the purpose, said light convergence ring related to a light permeable ring has its circumference on one side disposed with multiples of light reflection units arranged at equal spacing. Each unit relates to a crystal with a cut at a certain inclination. Locking posts are provided on the same side of the circumference in relation to those on the light shade. Two or more than two positioning recesses are provided in the ring at a equal spacing and said light emission devices are provided inside the recess to reflect the light collected by the ring to achieve significant alert effect once the light is on.